Broken Spirit
by Laura G Lauren
Summary: After being tortured Loki is saved by Thor and brought to the Avengers for help. During he's recovery Loki and Tony grow closer together and everyone begins to notice that this Loki isn't the same as the Loki they fought a year ago...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Avengers, it's been a year since the attack and all most of the damage was repaired. The Stark Tower became an unofficial SHIELD center, although the last few floors are private living space for the Avengers.

Today everyone is busy with something. Tony, in his workshop upgrading his suit. He wants to the blast to be stronger and with shorter waiting period. Bruce is with him but lost in his own work and experiment. On the floor below Clint and Natasha are sparing using a new battle technic that they have been studying. Rogers has been with Fury all morning. So that just leaves Thor and the big lug went back to Asgard to visit his family.

A laud crash broke the silence as the workshop door blasted into pieces, reviling a very breathless God. In his arms wrapped in his red cape an unconscious body.

"Thor, what the hell! You open the door you don't smash to the ground-" Tony's rant gets cut by Bruce. "Thor, is that Loki?" Tony turns to look at the head leaning on Thor's shoulder. Past the blue skin and horrid scares he makes out features of the God of mischief.

"What the hell happened to him?" Tony asked, his eyes not leaving Loki. "I will explain everything later Man of Iron but now I need your help." Thor spoke with a voice unlike his usual strong, confident and cheerful, Thor sounded panicked and worried, very worried.

"Yes, of course, follow me to the medical floor." Bruce lead Thor out the elevator, Tony not far behind. He try's to stay calm, the trail of dark red almost purple blood seeping down from the unconscious God sure didn't make it any easier.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Spirit - Ch 2.

The word that Loki was in the tower spread quickly and in minutes all avengers gathered on the medical floor, waiting nervously. They weren't sure if how is hurt, if Loki is back maybe he injured someone. Tony and Bruce were no where in site. Couldn't have attached Bruce, the Hulk would've smashed Loki around like a rag doll, again.

So that just leaves Tony...

Meanwhile Tony who is without a scratch, stood, watched and even helped Bruce and the medics in cleaning up Loki wounds.

Just looking at the damage done to Loki's body almost made Tony gag and after all the drinking Tony though his gag reflex died out a long time ago.

Loki was lying on a hospital bed wearing nothing but scraps of fabric tied around his waist with some old rope, once soft white sheets are now speared in blood and dirt. His skin a dark blue color, but that's not what freaked Tony out the most. It's the countless slashes all over his body, arms, legs, torso... The cut so deep Tony could clearly see flesh and even bone in some places. However the most horrid scare to him, even though it isn't that serious, is the bloodstained iron threads sowing Loki's mouth shut.

Shallow cuts were easy to take care of, even the deeper ones aren't a problem. Do to him being a god he heals amazingly fast. The problem is in the infected wounds. They need to be treated carefully otherwise they would scare horribly, unfortunately it will also be very painful.

It was some time that Loki actually began to wake up, first he steered, then Loki moaning in pain. Squeezed his eye as if he didn't want to open them.

Bright red eyes open, first landing on Tony's dark brown ones. Tony was taken back by just how different Loki looked in comparison to the crazy power driven god he fought a year ago.

Loki's confused gaze shifts to his brother. Surprisingly Loki didn't look annoyed, upset or angry. Loki seemed reviled, almost happy and inspire the protest Loki started getting up slowly leaning on his elbows. Then Loki did something that surprised everyone.

Loki hugged Thor...

Thor turned to stone, he could not believe his eyes. Loki was hugging him. Feelings dwell within Thor, memories of his childhood. When Loki would fight with their father Thor would sneak into his room to cheer him up, that troublemaking shy little kid Thor that he lost, but maybe he's still there, somewhere.

"Alright now, we can hug it out later. Tony carefully lies Loki down on the bed. He takes a pair of wire cutters and turns to Loki. "I need you to stay still. If you move your head it's gonna hurt more. Okay?"

Loki nods weakly. He feels a gentle hand reaching to hold his left cheek. Out of nowhere intense heat spread threw his skin. Loki felt as if he was fire. On the out side blue retrieves from Loki's skin replaced by his usual milky white skin. "Wow, what the hell?!" Tony jumps up. "Do not worry Man of Iron, it's just his frost giant heritage."

"Yeah, switching from smurf to human, no big deal.." Tony mumbled as he with steady caution brought the wire cutters to Loki's lips. The cold metal made Loki thence. Tony pressed the handles together slowly cutting. Loki flinches away in pain.

"Hey, hey relax, I'll be done soon." Loki is getting lightheaded again, whatever it's from the pain or exhaustion, he's not sure, Loki forgets where he is, who's soft voice is calming him, but what he knows, what's he sure of...

he's safe...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was placed in a monitored room on the private floor. The room is heavily guarded by SHEILD agents, on Fury's demand of course. Loki is recovering quickly do to him being a god and all.

Outside in the living room all the avengers huddled around Thor, throwing all kinds of questions at him. Overlapping one one and other, Thor couldn't understand a word.

"Everyone quiet down and let me explain everything."Thor roars, silencing all the avenger.

"What the hell happened to Loki, he looks like he went ten round with a chainsaw." Tony said taking taking a sip from his drink.

"Well, I should start from the beginning." Thor took a worry sigh, "When I took Loki back to Asgard I staid only for a short time, my Father insisted I don't stay for the trail. He thought my feelings for my brother would cloud my judgment."

Thor expiration got darker as he spoke, "Father assured he would not sentenced Loki to death so I respected his wishes and left Asgard. I did not return home till a few days ago."

Everyone could sense the tension in the air as Thor continued, "I asked Father if I may visit my brother, but he forbidden me to do so. Father was on edge and mother very sad and pail.

Thor looks down at the floor as if he's struggling with words, "I did some secretive investigating, bribe some, threaten others. I finally found out what Father did to Loki... Looked away in the lowest dungeons of Asgard," Thor's voice turned low and dangerous like thunder itself, "beaten, tortured... molested..."

That last word stopped the breath of every person in the room, eyes widened, mouths open but avengers stayed quiet.

Tony froze for a moment, part for what he just heard, part surprised how much it bothers him. Why does he care so much. "Okay, what kind of fucked us place is that. Loki might have committed crimes he needed to pay for, but not by torture." Tony smashes his glass on the marble counter, "For crying out loud..."

Tony walks away from the rest of them, and despite Fury's protest sent away the gourds in front of Loki's room. With all eyes on him, Tony hesitates going into Loki's room.

Along with Thor, Tony spent the rest of the night looking over sleeping Loki...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Loki woke up early in the morning, he could tell by the weak rays of sunlight seeping through the curtains. The fuzziness in his head is slow to go away. Loki's whole body hurt, his arms legs, torso all wrapped up in bandages, his blue skin barely visible.

His mouth hurt like hell, Loki reaches up to touch it, only then realizing there's no iron thread stitching his lips together. Loki lets out a heavy breath and cries out, not in pain nor sorrow but in happiness and realization that this is not a dream he dreamed every night in that dungeon.

Grounding and shifting to his left snapped Loki back to reality. He looks over to see his brother, his messy blood hair and sleepy blue eye brought a smile to Loki's face, something that hasn't happen since they were children.

The big log jumps up as soon as he notices Loki's awake, "Brother, I'm so glad to see you awake, tell me how are you felling?" The softness in Thor's voice just reminded Loki how Thor saved him, that he truly cared for him.

"I am fine brother, now I'm fine." Loki says softly. Thor smiles warmly at him.

Loki turns from him to look around the room, the walls are a dark olive green color, his bed is comfortable with soft warm white sheets and the head board has bares that bent in a plant motif. To his left is a old-fashion armchair by the window in which Thor sat, there's a dresser and a very nice mirror. Basically a well furnished room.

But what surprised Loki is the sleeping billionaire guides on a two seat couch in the corner, snoring quietly. Loki doesn't know why, he found himself smiling, like he forgot everything bad, like everything that has been done to him this last year just flew out of the window, just by looking at the inventors calm face.

Loki quickly snapped out of it, denying all he felt just a moment ago. Loki turns to Thor motioning to seeping Tony and gives him a questioning look.

It takes Thor a minute to figure out what was Loki doing having forgotten the man of iron is even there. "Oh, friend Stark was a big help. He was assisting the midgardian healers when treating you, brother. Also he sent away soldiers sent by Fury and highly protested moving you into a jail sell."

"Seriously Point Break, don't you know there's a thing called whispering, not jelling like your in a crowded night club," Tony grounded sleepily still facing the back of the couch, "people are trying to sleep here..."

"Well good morning to you to Stark." Loki tried sounding sly and mischievous like always but Thor could see it's forced, He can see Loki isn't the same...

Tony jumps up, eyes withe open. "You're awake, I...I'm...well..." Tony found himself speechless, surprisingly enough, "You...um... how are you feeling. No, that a really stupid question, say do you need something or well, anything?" Tony is pretty sure he just made a huge idiot of himself.

"No you have already done enough for me, I can not ask for more." Loki says in a quiet voice addressing both his brother and Tony.

"Nonsense brother after what you been through I am not going to let let you take a step without me looking after you." Thor flashed a big happy protective grin.

"Right, well it's still too early in the morning and I need my coffee," Tony said running a hand threw his mess brow hair, "JARVIS have someone bring us some breakfast, extra everything for the Big Log over there so he doesn't eat us," Tony look over to Loki who responds to his joke with a weak cheerful gaze, "and a lot of coffee for me, a lot of coffee..."

When the breakfast wheeled in Tony handed Thor a plate full of pop tarts and a glass of milk. Then he looks for what to give Loki no doubt he's still in pain and after having his mouth sow he needs to be eased in to eating again. Tony pick out a bowl of fruit.

He walks over to Loki's bed and extends his hand offering him the bowl. Loki reaches out, their hands touch for a second. Tony draws his back quickly denying the fact that behind the arc reactor and all that shrapnel his heart just skipped a bit...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's recovery was fast in body but slow in mind. Thor noticed it now and then, but it's Tony who really paid attention to Loki's action. The way he would flinch away at a touch, the way he would jump at a sudden movement.

It's been a week since Loki got here, the only ones who were allowed in his room are Thor and Tony, occasionally a medic would come to treat his large more serious wounds, the small one Tony took care of with a little help from Thor when needed.

Tony walked into Loki's room, he was just staring out of the window. Thor's in his room sleeping in his room. Loki finally convinced him to go rest.

"Um, Loki.." Loki snapped out of his trance and looks back at Tony. "Yes?" He askew in a quiet voice.

"Listen I know what you been threw, something similar happened to me once, granted not nearly as gruesome-"

"Is that where you got that metal contraption on your chest?" Loki cuts in.

"Well yeah, but's not what I want to talk about," Loki's face falls a little, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe get out of this room."

Loki's eyes snap open in panic, Tony notices it and quickly says, "Don't worry no one is going to hurt you, Fury and I made a deal. He's going to leave you alone and other avenger wouldn't dream of hurting you after they saw what happened to you."

"They feel sorry for me..." Loki said hating himself even more.

"Oh, come on." Tony said cheerfully. He grabs Loki's hand helping him out of the bed, "I'll be there the entire time."

"Okay..."

Loki slowly walks around the floor, passing the marble bar the memories of last year came floating back. "Now that I think about it I never did get you that drink." Tony says smiling.

Tony goes behind the bar. Clinching and clicking of glass echoed in the large room as he pours him a drink. Tony extends his head offering a glass, Loki is not sure what it is exactly but he takes it non the less.

The golden liquid tastes bitter and very strong, almost burning as it runs down his throat, but anything he drinks now burs. A side affect of being forced to drink acid.

Loki steps closer to the large wall-like windows looking down at the city he tried to rule over. Sudden realization drove Loki to panic, here on Midgard, on Asgard, in Jotunheim... he will always be hunted, with a price on his head fro the rest of his life, no where to run, no place to call home...

"Loki, are you okay?" Tony steps behind. Loki spins and hugs Tony around his waist, his head berried in Tony's neck.

Tony freezes, he doesn't know what to do. Having a war criminal clinging to him like a child is not a situation Tony formal with. After a few seconds Tony hesitates in wraps his arm around the demigod.

Slowly they pull apart. Loki doesn't move his arms. Tony brings up one hand, gently cupping Loki's right cheek. His touch sent sparks threw his skin. He fells his face pulled up. He meets a pair of hazel eyes locking him in place as if hypnotized. Their faces close in, eyes closing, lips almost touching-

"Sir, I should inform you, agents Romanoff and Barton are on their way up."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Loki and Tony pull apart, awkwardness hanging over both of them.

"Hey Tony, there was an accident during practice. Bottom line is I need a new Bow-" Clint turn the corner stoping in his tracks. His eyes land on Loki. Clint's face hardens, "What is he doing here?"

Loki looks away, panic growing within him. "If my presence here bothers you I will leave."

"Damn, right you will," Clint says in a harshly, Natasha comes up next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Clint, calm down." But Clint doesn't, he violently shrugs of her hand, "No! Look I don't care what happened to you up there in your little god land but I'm sure without a doubt you deserved every bit of it!"

"That's enough!" Tony roared, "Listen here, Birdbrain you're in my tower, I don't care want Fury says, I can throw you and the rest of the SHEILD dogs out on you asses." Tony huffed, "So keep your opinions to yourself, because guess what," Tony grabs Clint by the front of his shirt, "No one here gives a shit about what you think."

Natasha suddenly shows a offended expression, "Tony, you can't just-" "Get out, both of you."

The two SHEILD agents huff like little children not getting their. They turn to leave and as they doClint mumbling something to himself not loud enough for anyone to understand.

Awkward few moments hung in the air. Neither Loki nor Tony knew what to, what to say.

"I think I'll just go back to my room.." Loki felt pressure in his chest, anxiety twists his heart and makes it hard to breathe.

"Loki wait," Tony jumps from were he was standing, approaching Loki, "About Birdbrain back there, don't take anything he said just now seriously."

"He's right, I did deserve what happened to me." Loki says in sadly. Everything that has happened, everything that has been done to him... he deserved all of it.

Suddenly Tony grabs Loki by his shoulders, yanking him slightly closer, "Don't you ever think that again. You may have done some questionable stuff but you did not deserve something that gruesome." There's determination in Tony's eyes, Loki did not feel disgusted by his touch, like he was by his captors in the last year. "Do you hear me?" Loki slowly nods.

Tony falling back to reality notices how close he is to Loki, how close he was holding him, Loki's warm breath tickles his cheek. Meting his eyes, the green whirlpools overpowered him. Under his fingers Loki's skin felt sod like a rose petal and as pail and fragile as porcelain. His senses become overwhelmed and mind fogged in desire.

Unable to control himself further, Tony reaches up. Cupping Loki's cheek Tony brings their faces together. Soft yet cold lips were simply intoxicating. Loki was stif for a moment but he could not hold back for long. Giving into the kiss his body melted into Tony's and for the first time in a long time the pain stopped in this blissful moment.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I'm going to be rewriting the story but don't worry the plot is not going to change in fact I have the story board figured out till the end so you can be sure it'll be finished :)

Big thanks to all of you guy who supported the story. I will try very hard to finish it but, it will take me a while :D


End file.
